Hirakimichi
|image name=Shōji's master.png |nihongo=開道 |romaji= |literal meaning=Open Road |literal meaning 2= |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= |death= |status= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Gray |skin= |family= |weapons= |abilities= |occupation=Monk |team= |affiliation=Shōji |anime debut=102 |final act= |manga=234 |movie= |game= |japanese voice=Fumio Matsuoka |english voice=Jason Simpson |imagecat= }} '|開道|Open Road}} was a monk that traveled with his disciple Shōji. History Hirakimichi and Shōji were traveling in the forest near the northern mountains. Shōji expressed his concerns about the rumors of a giant beast in the area. His master told him not to be a coward, and that he would use his spiritual powers if they ever came across it. They then heard the sound of large footsteps and Shōji began to panic. His master saw the giant specter topple several trees while devouring a yōkai. Shōji pleaded his master to uses his powers against it once they caught the specter's attention. As he attempted to use his powers, he lost his nerve and ran away with Shōji right behind him. The two of them managed to safely escape. As they stopped to catch their breath, Hirakimichi proclaimed that what the two of them witnessed was punishment from Buddha. Shōji then spotted a nearby mountain temple and expressed gratitude in their apparent salvation. His master stopped him by stating that what he saw was an illusion created out of his need to be helped by others. He then ironically stated that they needed to find shelter, to which Shōji noted that he depended on the aid of others as well. The two of them were enjoying a beautiful day while they continued their travels. Hirakimichi proclaimed that they did not have to worry about other worldly beings in such nice weather. Shōji failed to understand his reasoning, but did not question him since he was his master. They noticed a strange light by a small waterfall. A strange being propelled a bunch of saws that destroyed a small nearby bridge. It then emerged from the waterfall and stood right in front of them. The two monks once again ran away as a result. Personality His actions are usually contradictory to his words. He is first shown to be very boastful and wise to Shōji, but is actually a coward when faced with adversity. In addition he appears to have less common sense than Shōji, despite being his master. Physical description He is an elderly monk with a thin gray beard. He is also missing several of his teeth. Outfit He wears the traditional attire of a Buddhist monk that consists of a koromo robe with a purple kasaya wrapped around it, a takuhatsugasa straw hat, and waraji sandals. He also carries a boxed satchel over his back with two straps and travels around with a walking stick. Manga vs. Anime *His name is not revealed in the manga. *The scenes with him and Shōji following their brief encounter with Kyōkotsu are not present in the manga. Media appearances Anime *Episode 102 *Episode 103 *Episode 105 }} Trivia *His name can be referenced to his occupation as a traveling monk. References es:Reverendo Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Priests and Priestesses